


Wilde Effect

by Kulkum



Category: Mass Effect, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kulkum/pseuds/Kulkum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This all began as a random conversation about man crushes. I have man crushes on two fictional characters. Nick Wilde, and Garrus Vakarian from Mass Effect.<br/>So my favorite artist in all the lands TheWyvernsWeaver did a little sketch of Nick in Garrus armor, and a madness was born.<br/>One thing led to another, more amazing art was drawn and a bite sized comedy fic was made (bite sized so I can keep my other work priority!)<br/>Blending the game with the movie Zootopia is going to be hilarious. The cast so far includes...</p><p>Judy Hopps  as  Commander Shepard<br/>Nick Wilde  as  Garrus Vakarian<br/>Benjamin Clawhauser  as  Jeff “Joker” Moreau<br/>Chief Bogo  as  Grunt<br/>Honey the Badger  as  Jack<br/>Flash Flash, Hundred Yard Dash!  As  Doctor Mordin Solus<br/>Finnick  as  Thane Krios<br/>Jack Savage  as  The Illusive Buck<br/>Officer Wolfard  as  Garm, leader of the Wolf Pack</p><p>I will do my level best to keep this one teen rated so all can share in the crack. You can find the artwork that inspired this here. http://kulkum.deviantart.com/art/Wilde-Effect-Stars-632425893</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slowest Doctor Alive  or This is how a Crossover Works, People

In the year 2148, bunny explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an anchient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, the mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis of this incredible technology was the force that controlled the very fabric of space and time. And also had some very strange effects on bunnies.

They called it the greatest discovery in Bunny history.

The civilizations of the galaxy called it…

**Wilde Effect**

 

“Doctor Solus! Archangel is about to be overrun! Move out!” she said, her tone commanding as she made her way to the final barricade.

“On… My… Way… Commander… Shepard…”

Blinking, she glanced behind her to see the sloth running towards her. If the slow, lazy meander could be called running. To his credit, the stocky mammal had his pistol drawn and his tech flared up. Ready for battle.

How long did it take a sloth to pull the trigger?

“Whyyyy did I bring you?” she cried into the helmet, not really intending to get a reply from him. But a reply came, of course.

“It… Was… Either… Me… Or…”

“I know! I’m going over, you catch up!”

“Of… Course… Comma…”

She cut the com channel, just for a minute as she readied herself to vault over the barricade. Because if she had to listen to one more slowly spoken sentence, she was going to pull her ears off. And no bunny should live with that shame. Being distracted almost cost her ears anyway, as the figure in blue armor on the balcony took a shot that she heard buzz against her shields. A glancing blow, but one that would have been right where her head had been.

“I’m on your side, you idiot!” she yelled from cover, checking her heat sink as she glanced as the young bunny mercenary armor beside her. He had obviously heard her, and looked to be considering the wisdom of exposing himself to sniper fire in favor of dealing with the cute little doe. With a roll of her eyes, she didn’t hesitate to slam the butt of her rifle against the side of his head, sending him crumbling to the ground. “Hey, good news. You’re not going to get shot today, buck. You’re welcome.”

Seeing that Flash was still only halfway down the corridor, she moved. The minute she was out of cover, the concussive round slammed into the chest plate of her armor, sending her stumbling sideways before she managed to steel herself and move forward. She sent a glare to the narrow muzzle of the blue helmet before she raised her rifle to take out the first group of three weasels with a quick series of three shot bursts. And as soon as she did that, she was hit in the chest. _Again!_

Ugh. Foxes! Still, he wasn’t as good with that rifle as Vakarian. And that was a good thing.

_Damn it, Nick. Where are you?_

She increased her pace until she was over the bridge, lobbing a grenade towards the group that was almost at the stairs before she shoulder-slammed the sloth that was planting the bomb (who the hell had planned this raid, anyway?) into the pillar. Then she bolted forward again, firing as she ran to finish off the one merc that had survived the grenade. Once she reached the stair, she glanced back to the bridge.

Flash was just starting his climb over the barricade.

 _Never, ever, ever taking him on a mission again,_ she thought, rethinking her own tactics. _I don’t care if I do have to deal with a psychotic biotic badger. Hey, that rhymed._

Rifle at the ready, she hopped up the stairs two steps at a time. The ambush was expected, and the few pistol shots that pinged on her shields didn’t slow her down as she leapt skyward and dropped both of her heavily armored boots into his chest. The drop kick sent the poor buck slamming into the wall, bouncing forward into the railing, cutting an impressive tail-over-head flip as he toppled over the edge. She winced a little when he landed on his helmet, then simply shrugged as she moved on.

Swinging into the room, ready for anything with her rifle sweeping from one corner to the next, it only took her a second to realize that the only occupant was the figure in blue armor. She also noted the thick, fluffy red tail that flowed out of the back of that armor, and the butt that tail was attached too.

“Archangel?” she questioned after flicking her radio back on. When the figure held up one finger, she saw him take aim though the scope of his rifle again. Quickly dragging off her helmet, she stepped forward a few steps as she realized what he might be aiming at. “Hey, I have a sloth…”

The whump of the rifle shot cut her off, followed not too quickly by a monotone “….Ow….”

Archangel leaned on his rifle as he drew himself to his feet, and she gazed up at him curiously as he reached up to unfasten his helmet.

“…I’m…”

Her muzzle dropped open a bit when she saw the orange and cream muzzle come into view, the deep green eyes with that holographic eye piece over one…

“…On…”

… The pleased grin that instantly curved his mouth as his ears perked up while he swaggered towards her with all of the cocky confidence that had always…

“…Your…”

…Radiated off of him. He spread his arms wide, not in a way that really called for an embrace. More of a friendly declaration of pleasure at seeing her. “Carrots! I thought you were dead!”

“…Side…”

Her muzzle still hanging slightly as he moved to a stack of crates near her, his armor clacking against it as he settled himself into a sit, sniper rifle settle across his lap. She found the pose to be particularly appealing for some reason.

“…You…”

“Shut UP, Flash!” she yelled, and corrected herself mentally. Badass, not appealing. He looked badass. Really, really badass in that blue armor, with that two toned fur looking a little ruffled from the helmet while still managing to look slick. The smile came suddenly as she processed the fact that Archangel, the most feared vigilante _ever_ was her best friend. “Nick! What are you doing here?”

“Oh you know,” he replied with a shrug, which turned into a roll of his shoulders that told him how tense and tired he must have actually been. “Just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice.”

“You okay?” she asked, moving a little closer to him to get a good look at him.

“You’re the one who’s dead, Shepard,” he deadpanned, one brow quirked as he looked down at her with a smirk curving his muzzle.

A laugh that came was quick and natural, and the first she’d had in a long while. The swell of affection and gratitude that overcame her made her chest ache before she noticed that he was looking at her strangely. She knew why when her vision blurred with tears. He propped his rifle up and stood quickly with his arms spread towards her, and this time it was an invitation.

“All right, get in here,” he said, keeping his arms wide as she walked towards him with her head low, laughing and sniffling at the same time when she plopped her head onto the chest of his armor. His voice light, he placed his gloved paw over her ears and then stroked down to the back of her head, drawing her closer until she was pressed into his chest. “Oookay. Oh, you bunnies. You’re so emotional. There we go, deep breath. Are you just trying to get a hold of my rifle? If you wanted to try it out, all you had to do was ask.”

She choked on the bubble of fresh laughter when she glared up at him playfully through teary eyes, and noticed the embarrassed flick of his ears as he cleared his throat. “Okay, that came out entirely wrong.”

The moment was broken when they both turned at the sound of footsteps behind them. The scarred wolf in heavy red armor glared at them, and tapped his shotgun into his palm once as he glared between the two comrades.

“Garm,” Nick frowned, his eyes ticking towards the rifle that was only a step away as Judy’s own hand itched to reach for the rifle at her back.

“Well, well. Aren’t you two sweet?” the wolf growled, and leveled the barrel of his weapon towards them. “A shame I’ll have to bloody such a touching…”

Both of them blinked when the Wolf Pack leader suddenly burst into flame, a strangled howl escaping him as his fur went up in in a hot flare of smoke and orange fire, followed quickly by the rest of him. In the end, all that was left was his armor, which dropped to the ground with a hollow thump. Two wide pairs of eyes turned to the sloth that stood at the door, his tech amp glowing brightly, his pistol still gripped in his other hand.

“Uh. Good job, Flash!” Judy managed to get out, still not really believing that they had been saved by the sloth. Now she would have to rethink taking him on missions, if he could manage to incinerate a fully armored warlord with one tech burst.

The slow – very slow – smile that crawled up the doctor’s face had her rethinking yet a third time.

“Happy… To… Help… Shepard.”


	2. Brush With Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues the Wilde Effect short I wrote a long time ago, on request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>     “’Come to Virmire’ they said,” the fox grumbled in her com as he ejected another heat sink. “’We’ll have a nice vacation on an uninhabited planet’ they said. And while they… Headshot! ...are on a white sandy beach somewhere on the other side of the planet, no doubt frolicking in the waves, we are stuck here defending the Normandy from the Reapers.”

    “You’re the one who wanted to stay behind and do calibrations, Vakarian,” she huffed, leaning out of cover to level her Saber assault rifle at the charging Husks. The sharp punch of recoil and the satisfying sound of each shot was always a pleasure to her. Almost as much fun as watching the deformed, grey-skinned rabbits stumble when the considerable stopping power punched holes in their now furless hides.

    “Sand is hard to get out of fur,” his voice came back with a chuckle, almost causing her to roll her eyes when she realized that the sound of shuffling footfalls was coming from their left flank. Before she had time to turn her attention to the Husk, which had managed to get much closer than was ever comfortable for a Reaper foot soldier, its forward gait was flipped around by the hole that appeared in the center of its forehead. “If I had known I would end up in the sand anyway, I might have joined them. And there is nothing wrong with keeping my gun in top condition, Commander.”

    This was almost enough to bring her pause, even as the swarm of husks continued to charge them. A particularly compact group was easily taken down with a well-placed frag, sending blue bodies flying in every direction only to be instantly replaced by just as many new bodies. New bodies that were quickly picked off by a round of ridiculously accurate fire from her Second-in-Command. Knowing that his comment had been awkwardly innocent despite the ‘reach and flexibility’ talk just the day before, it was up to her to decide if she wanted to make more of it.

    She did. Because the idea of reach and flexibility had clearly given her a dirty mind when it came to him, fox or not.

    “I guess keeping your gun ready for action _is_ important,” she commented dryly, letting go with a rapid series of shots that each took a Husk with it. “Wouldn’t want any misfires. Premature heat sink ejection. Unsatisfying performance when it counts.”

    There was a long moment of silence, during which she noted a slight decrease in his rate of fire. Wondering if she had taken it too far too fast, even as she fired a concussive round into the crowd of Husks, she almost commented on staying focused when he unholstered his heavy Carnifex pistol. Using it one-handed as only he could with any accuracy, she watched him fire off all six shots from the single heat sink, every shot taking down a Husk. Three at mid-range, three at long range.

    “I don’t misfire, Shepard,” he said, so seriously that she was almost convinced that he believed she was talking about guns. Then he continued in a lighter tone. “I like to savor the last shot before popping the heat sink. If you are ever unsatisfied with my performance, you can schedule a private review where I can point out the  _larger_ aspects of proper weapon handling.”

    She might have laughed as the little tingle in her gut (and other parts of her anatomy) told her exactly how pleased she was that he was willing to engage her in playful banter beyond his normal three-man squad sarcasm, but was distracted by the distinct lack of… Anything coming their way. “Eyes open. I can’t remember the last time the Reapers sent only Husks.”

    “Picking up movement on my visor, Shepard. Moving towards us fast,” he said in reply, his tone tense but even. “I would like to think it’s not a Brute, but it’s either that or a Harvester. Given the choice, I’d actually prefer the Brute.”

    “I would prefer Wrex,” she muttered, nose twitching as she felt the ground begin to shake. Her ears turned toward the sound coming closer by the second. “Focus fire. Incendiary and AP ammo. Let’s see how long it takes to peel the armor off one of their heads.”

    “Their heads are half Cape Buffalo,” he reminded her as they watched the beast charge them. It had picked up a considerable head of steam, seemingly knowing exactly where to charge so as not to force a change of direction. She resisted the urge to look around. “This could take a while.”

    “Ha ha,” she snorted, flipping the switch on her rifle to pump plasma out with every shot. “Now!”

    They were both crack shots and the first volley of fire went right where they wanted it to go; right into the fox like head of the charging monstrosity. It didn’t slow, which didn’t surprise her. Brutes were mostly mindless, a blend of two species that couldn’t have been more different shoved into a body with a skull half a meter thick and mixed with who knows what kind of brainwashing to make them killing machines. And it proved it as the charge continued even when one of her rounds caused its mutated body to burst into flame. The heat of the racing plasma quickly burned away what remained of the fur, leaving only the weakened armor-like chitin behind. She paused her firing long enough to toss a frag grenade into the path, watching as it rolled to a stop and erupted just as the brute’s ignited paw crossed it.

    Weakened armor plus perfectly placed frag grenade equaled a hide with multiple fractures and a brute too stunned to continue its forward charge. It staggered, almost fell, before gaining its footing again and facing them with an almost dazed expression. Raising the mostly vulpine head with a roar of defiance, it seemed ready to begin the charge again despite its weakened state before three shots rang out, each one impacting right on a visible crack in the creature’s forehead armor until the crack split. Tiny eyes rolling up into the now broken head, the mutant horror stumbled forward one step before collapsing into the sand.

    Turning her gaze to the fox beside her, who was still focusing his scope down range at the fallen Reaper, ensuring that it remained dead, she felt that little tingle return. He looked unmoved. Unworried. Not in the least bit stressed, rifle at the ready, ears twitching as he waited, green eyes cool behind that visor. This was not an uncommon thing for soldiers, but the fact that he could do this one moment and crack a sarcastic joke the next was a massive turn on for her. That and his ass looked great in that blue armor.

    “More incoming,” he said, breaking her train of thought and sending her mind back into work mode.

    She turned her gaze out over the white sandy beach, violet eyes shadowed as they narrowed when she saw the mutilated lioness turned Reaper Banshee heading their way. A banshee that was flanked by two more brutes. As if this were not enough, the Banshee suddenly jerked as it was surrounded in glowing orange light. The dramatics of the change were very familiar to her, and she couldn’t prevent the chill from racing through her when it touched down with eyes that now glowed and seemed to look right at her even from a distance.

    “Assuming direct control,” Harbinger’s voice said even as it/the Banshee moved towards them and their makeshift cover again.

    “I didn’t know it could control those,” she muttered, rolling her eyes to the sky as she checked her heat sinks, grenade count, and medi-gel. It had reached the point where Harbinger only resulted in a minor spike in her blood pressure. “And here I was, about to invite you to my cabin for that private review.”

    “Is that right?” he said, casting a slightly startled glance at her from behind the glow of the visor. The surprise turned into a toothy grin as he lowered his rifle and brought up his omni-tool, tapping away at it quickly.

    “The Reapers are still over that way, Vakarian,” she said, though she glanced at what he was tapping into the glowing orange projection on his wrist curiously.

    “I’ve been working on a little project,” he said, glancing towards the Normandy. They had set the ship down on a low cliff overlooking the beach, which put it right above the Reaper’s current position. She watched the image on the screen, which she realized was a targeting system overlay. She watched him use his claw to guide the image it produced around the beach until it settled over the heads over the incoming Reapers. A few quick taps later, and it was tracking them. “Ever wonder why no one uses GARDIAN lasers to combat ground forces in atmosphere?”

    “No, I’ve never really thought abo… Hey!” She growled as best a bunny could when he grabbed her arm and dragged her down into cover with him. The growl vanished when the sudden thunder-like explosion shook the ground around them and caused the portable barrier to shiver and vibrate as the force of superheated air caused a vacuum effect. The resulting release of force was not unlike a massive lightning strike, backed by the power of the lasers themselves until the world felt like it was going to shake itself apart.

    Then, it all went silent. Blinking slowly and trying to shake the ringing from her ears, she glanced at the now grinning fox. He was fiddling with his display again, aligning the target display to sweep the beach until it focused on the crater left behind. What had been sand was now a curved sheet of black glass with pieces of three Reapers melted into them. Seeing this, she rose from her crouch and glanced over the edge of the barrier. “That was… effective. Care to explain why you didn’t use this before?”

    “I was down to my last heat sink,” he commented, standing to look out over the devastation for himself as he shouldered his rifle. “And there was mention of a private review. After this, and while the rest of the crew is on the other side of the planet, it seems like a good time to… review some recent conversations in more detail.”

    The last bit was almost shy, as she saw the curious doubt in green eyes when he looked down at her. Wondering now if he had read her wrong, no doubt. Perfectly confident and badass in the field and just the right amount of awkward to endear her to him. “Let’s sweep the beach. Then clean up.”

    “Ah,” he said, in a tone that made it easy to see the disappointment on his face and on the set of his muzzle. “Right. I probably smell. Fox in armor and all.”

    She released a slow sigh as she reached up to grip the front collar of his armor, dragging the surprised fox down to her level with a grin growing on her muzzle. “I have a shower in my cabin. You are free to use it. If you don’t mind sharing.”

 

* * *

 

    Their armor was scattered in a messy path through the ship on the way to the elevator. After a full and thorough check of the area to ensure that there was no further danger - and many sidelong glances and heated moments of eye contact - they hadn’t even made it to the elevator with their armor in one piece. His boots were by the airlock, her gauntlets had fallen under the tactical map, leg plates were left right outside of the elevator entrance. The mass dump of everything separating them had been completed in the elevator as was evident by the pile of armor and under-armor left behind when they had stumbled into her cabin as curious mouths learned the basics of kissing between two very different species. Then she had, as promised, dragged him into the shower.

    It had taken very little prompting on her part to get him inside of her. Jumping into his paws, wrapping her thighs around him, dragging him closer and whispering her need in his high ear as she all but crawled all over him the moment they stepped into the spray of the shower. She had expected more reservation from him, but they were both running hot. A good fight, a brush with death, and tension that had been rolling between them since he had survived Omega and returned to her crew. It all crested when he had driven into her tight little body with all the passion she had just recently noticed he kept bottled up. The hotly throbbing length of canine cock filling her to limits she hadn’t know existed before him, drowning a moment of pain in pleasure when his mouth covered hers.

    She had never known growling was so arousing until that moment. She liked to think that she tasted the growl as clearly as she tasted the tongue that slid over hers as her tiny paws gripped the fur of his back. She could hear his claws scratching at the tile below them, helping him keep his footing as the paws that swallowed her hips pressed her firmly against the tile wall. The change in grip, she realized a moment later, was simply so he could keep his footing when his hips drew back, thick inches of pulsing flesh sliding out of her before he pumped her full again. His name echoed in the small space, driven out of her as he took her without restraint. The intense friction, even as wet as she was, drove her towards climax so quickly that she almost begged him to stop; give her a second to catch her breath, get her bearings. A sudden pump of his hips against hers, sending his full length into her, followed by a low growl of pleasure as his mouth found her ear destroyed the idea as her mind gave way to pleasure.

    An orgasm had never been as intense for her. It was cliché to even think that, but it had to be the truth. The pleasure was not the only factor, even if it exploded through her sex and spread through her like fire. It was the fact that it didn’t change his pace. Through her pleasure, through the mind-numbing bliss that had her pussy squeezing down hard in an attempt have him join her, he didn’t even pause to let her enjoy it. If anything, he increased the force of his thrusts until he had her back sliding up the wall with every upward pump and her rear making wet, muffled slaps against the warm metal behind her. Which turned into a very effective way of driving her over the edge again.

    The shock of her second climax had her teeth clamping down into the fur of his chest as she buried her face there, her scream of much-needed pleasure muffled as she clung to him. She felt the swelling, felt the thickening at the base of his length as his growls deepened until they vibrated through her. It surprised her as much as it pleased her that he didn’t even try to pull back. She knew about the knot, expected it, but had also expected him to try to withdraw. But while she was a bunny, she was also Commander Shepard. And she had been ready to fight him to keep him from trying to ‘spare her’ this aspect of interspecies sex. The fact that neither of them was inclined to even attempt to ruin this phenomenal sex sent a warm feeling through her belly that was only partly due to the ache that preceded the flood of heat when he came. The cute little groans that escaped him as he emptied himself into her had her smiling as she held onto him, his hips so tightly joined to hers that she could feel his sac as it tightened with every fresh release of liquid heat.

    And those feelings remained for the blissful moments afterward. Even as she felt the muscles under his fur slowly relax, savoring the way he turned his muzzle into her shoulder to nuzzle and lap at her wet fur, she knew they would be like this for a while. She knew he would be cumming for a while, which fascinated her to no end. She had planned on doing more research into the how and why of what she was not completely sure wasn’t a one-time relationship, but learning from experience seemed to be even more pleasurable.

    “That didn’t feel like a misfire, Commander,” he said after a long moment, his voice sounding a little awed, a little smug, and a lot pleased.

    “Well, not  _this_ time,” she said, drawing in a deep breath as he raised his head to look down at her with narrowed green eyes and a slightly insulted expression. “We both know how these things work, Vakarian. We’ll have to keep going until we’re out of ammo before we can call this a success.”

    “It’s your ship, Shepard,” he murmured as he rubbed his muzzle against hers lightly in affection before he chuckled low. “We will be like this for a while, though.”

    “Mm,” was her only reply as she pressed her muzzle into his chest and breathed the musk of her alien lover, shivering slightly as he moved one paw to slide his fingers over her ears slowly. “I hope so, Nick. Because that would be the best vacation ever.”

 


End file.
